Aladdin dan Seruling Ajaib
by nakashima eru
Summary: Nagisa tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu tokoh dari dongeng Seribu Satu Malam. #SariRoti #Koromagi


**Aladdin dan Seruling Ajaib**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _by_ _Matsui Yuusei_

 **Magi**

 _by Shinobu Ohtaka_

 **Rate K**

 **Frienship, Fantasy**

 **#SariRoti #Koromagi**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cakrawala keemasan di barat menyemarakkan suasana senja hari. Seorang anak SMP duduk termenung sendirian di atas ayunan sembari mengayunkan dirinya perlahan. Ia terlihat lelah akan aktivitasnya dari sekolah namun wajahnya menyiratkan keengganan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Mata biru lebarnya berkedip sekali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang tengah sibuk bermain membentuk sebuah bangunan berkubah di bak pasir. Ia menelengkan kepala, sedikit heran terukir di wajahnya karena anak yang ia lihat berambut biru panjang berkepang dengan kostum _Arabian_.

"Hei!" refleks, ia memanggil si anak.

Tampak kepala mungil si anak mendongak dan celingukan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aku di sini! Belakang! Belakang!" ia sedikit mengeraskan suara, karena memang posisi si anak kecil agak jauh di depannya.

"Ah!" sontak, si anak langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai, aku Nagisa." Dengan sedikit semangat yang mulai merambatinya, ia berdiri dari ayunan menyambut kedatangan si anak.

"Hai kakak. Namaku Aladdin." Di luar yang Nagisa duga, si anak yang mengaku bernama Aladdin sangat ramah, ia langsung menyuguhkan senyum lebar pada Nagisa.

"A…laddin? Lampu ajaib?" Nagisa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa? Lampu?" Aladdin penasaran dengan ucapan Nagisa.

"Anu, maksudku, namamu sama dengan seorang tokoh dari cerita seribu satu malam. Aladdin si pemilik lampu ajaib yang jika lampunya digosok akan keluar jin. Hehe." Nagisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, di dalam hati menertawai dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat menanggapi guyonan anak kecil yang mungkin termakan sebuah dongeng hingga ia merubah identitasnya sebagai tokoh dongeng itu.

"Aku memang berteman dengan jin. Tapi tidak di dalam lampu. Dia tinggal di seruling ini." Aladdin menunjukkan seruling yang terkalung di lehernya pada Nagisa.

"Umm…." Nagisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mau kupanggilkan Ugo?" Aladdin bersemangat.

"Ugo?" Nagisa heran.

"Nama jin yang menjadi temanku. Aku tiup serulingnya ya?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku harus pulang sekarang karena hari mulai gelap." Selain karena Nagisa enggan menanggapi anak kecil di hadapannya, hari memang sudah mulai memasuki malam.

"Kakak takut gelap?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ibuku akan memarahiku jika aku pulang melebihi jam makan malam." Sanggah Nagisa.

"Kakak puya ibu? Senangnya!" Aladdin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, khas anak kecil yang semangat.

Entah kenapa Nagisa mulai iba dengan rekasi yang baru saja diberikan Aladdin.

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya kamu tadi bersama siapa di sini?" Nagisa mulai penasaran.

"Aku tersesat sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di perempatan yang sangat lebar dan banyak orang menyeberang di sana. Lalu aku bingung, berlari ke sana kemari dan akhirnya aku berhenti di taman ini." Jelas Aladdin panjang lebar pada Nagisa.

"Oh, jadi kau mulai tersesat saat menyeberang di perempatan Shinjuku?"

"Shi− apa?"

"Shinjuku. Kamu bukan orang sini?"

"Aku tadi di perpustakaan Magnostdat. Lalu saat aku membuka sebuah buku yang sangat besar, aku tersedot ke dalamnya dan tiba-tiba jatuh di tengah-tengah keramaian orang berbaju aneh dan mereka berjalan sangat cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, kakak ini aku kan sudah menceritakan asal-usulku sampai di sini."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Di mana rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tinggal di bangunan yang bentuknya seperti itu." Aladdin menunjuk gundukan pasir yang ia bentuk tadi.

"Oh, kau tinggal di masjid?"

"Bukan. Bentuk bangunan di tempatku tinggal kebanyakan seperti itu. Tapi sejak tadi siang aku mencarinya di sini tidak ada. Yang ada malah bangunan setinggi langit dan penuh kaca."

"Ya sudah, daripada kamu sendirian di sini, bagaimana kalau ikut denganku dulu?" Nagisa memberi tawaran pada Aladdin meski ia juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Baik! Aku juga ingin berkunjung ke rumah kakak!"

.

.

.

.

Nagisa tetap menggandeng tangan Aladdin hingga tiba di rumahnya. Ia tampak berpikir keras di depan bel rumah.

"Ng, Aladdin, kamu sembunyi sebentar di balik pohon itu ya? Nanti jika ibu sudah lengah, aku akan keluar rumah untuk menemuimu lagi" Nagisa menunjuk pohon _maple_ kokoh yang berada di pojokan halaman rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aladdin polos.

"Ibuku adalah orang yang keras. Aku khawatir dia akan mengusirmu dengan kasar."

"Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu." Tampak Aladdin menuju pohon _maple_ dengan riang.

Sambutan hangat dirasakan Nagisa setelah ia menekan tobol bel rumah. Tampaknya ibu Nagisa telah lama menunggu kedatangan si buah hati karena terasa pelukan ibunya hari ini sangat erat.

"Ibu mencemaskanmu sayang. Apa kau dibuli di sekolah?" raut muka ibu Nagisa tampak gelisah.

"Ti-tidak bu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, kamu lekas mandi dan makan malam. Ibu sudah menyiapkan soal matematika di meja belajarmu−"

"Baik! Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya!"

"Nagisa!"

Mengabaikan sang ibu yang terus memanggilnya dari bawah, Nagisa terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hai kak Nagisa." Tak disangka, Aladdin menyambut Nagisa saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa naik ke atas sini?" Nagisa langsung menghampiri jendela kamarnya, mencari tahu bagaimana Aladdin bisa masuk kamarnya.

"Ugo yang mengangkatku sampai ke atas sini."

"Ugo? Jin temanmu?"

"Iya. Mau kenalan dengannya?"

"Nagisaaa! Air panasnya sudah siap sayang!" panggilan memekik ibu Nagisa memotong percakapan mereka berdua.

"Ah, ibuku sudah memanggil. Kamu tunggu disini Aladdin. Jangan keluar kamar, ok?"

"Baik."

Aladdin lantas menjatuhkan diri di kasur Nagisa. Ia mencoba berbaring di sana, merasakan kelembutan alas yang menopang tubuhnya. Rasa lelah tak dapat ia abaikan. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata, melepaskan segala keletihan setelah menyeberangi dimensi dan berkeliling Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kamu membawa makanan ke kamar sayang? Apa kamu masih lapar?"

"Aku butuh energi ekstra karena aku akan mengerjakan semua soal matematika yang ibu berikan. Dan kali ini aku minta tolong, aku ingin belajar sendirian, bu."

"Jadi kamu tidak perlu ibu untuk mendampingimu?"

"Untuk malam ini, aku akan bekerja keras sendirian." Nagisa mencoba meyakinkan ibunya agar ia tidak perlu diawasi sampai larut malam seperti biasanya. Ia tidak ingin Aladdin secara tiba-tiba diusir dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan mencoba percaya pada anak kesayangan ibu." Tak disangka pula kali ini ibu Nagisa mudah diajak bekerja sama.

"Kalau kau butuh camilan tambahan, segera panggil ibu ya, sayang."

"Baik, bu."

Nagisa lantas masuk kamar, mengunci pintu dengan rapat dan menghela napas.

"Oh, rupanya anak ini sudah tidur. Padahal aku membawakannya makanan." Nagisa meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja. Lalu ia bergegas menghampiri Aladdin, menatap lekat sosok mungil yang sedang tidur di atas kasurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalmu. Kau memberiku cerita bak negeri dongeng." Sembari menyelimuti Aladdin yang tertidur pulas, Nagisa tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Kak Nagisa mau ke mana?" Tanya Aladdin tatkala melihat Nagisa mengenakan seragam.

"Aku harus ke sekolah."

"Oh, menuntut ilmu ya?"

"Ng, iya. Kau juga pernah bersekolah?"

"Aku bersekolah di Magnostadt. Di sana banyak guru besar ilmu sihir. Dan mentorku adalah kak Yamraiha. Aku suka _oppai_ -nya!" Nagisa semakin heran dengan cerita Aladdin juga sedikit kaget karena anak sekecil dia sudah memiliki rasa suka pada hal berbau dewasa.

"Ng…ilmu sihir ya. Kalau begitu, apa kau mau ikut aku ke sekolah? Tapi bukan sekolah sihir."

"Aku mau! Aku penasaran dengan sekolah kak Nagisa!." Aladdin bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat agak siang, menunggu ibuku berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu agar kau tidak ketahuan."

"Baik!"

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Nagisa! Kau membawa adik kecil yang lucu!"

"Na-Nakamura, tolong jangan terlalu erat memegang pipinya, kasihan."

"Dia mengenakan baju _Arabian_? Sedang _cosplay_?" Fuwa mendekati Aladdin dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Para gadis kelas 3-E terlihat sangat gembira menyambut kedatangan Aladdin. Eksistensi si anak kecil dengan pakaian aneh memang menarik perhatian.

"Wah, wah, wah. Ada anak nyasar nih." Karma menghampiri Aladdin dengan nada suara liciknya. Sontak Aladdin mundur beberapa langkah, raut mukanya sedikit berubah.

"Ada rukh hitam di sekeliling kakak. Kakak menyembunyikan rencana jahat,ya?"

"Rencana jahat? Lebih tepatnya rencana jahil." Dengan gerakan cepat Karma menarik seruling dari leher Aladdin, lalu melemparnya keluar jendela kelas.

"Ugo!" Aladdin lantas lari mengikuti arah seruling yang dilempar Karma.

"Karma! Seruling itu adalah tempat tinggal jin temannya Aladdin."

"Aladdin? Jin? Haha. Nagisa, kau terlalu terbawa cerita dongeng anak itu."

"Bukan begitu. Tapi−" Nagisa tampak tidak tertarik melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia kemudian segera menyusul Aladdin.

"Ugo! Tenanglah! Jangan marah!"

Terdengar pekikan Aladdin dengan nada panik.

"Aladd−" Nagisa kemudian menghentikan langkah lalu mundur sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya membelalak lebar tatkala melihat sosok besar berwarna biru bak monster.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar seruling tempat tinggalku?!" gemuruh suara makhluk biru itu membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"UWAAAA! ADA MOSTEERR!" tak pelak, para penghuni kelas 3-E berhamburan keluar. Namun, ada seorang gadis yang tertarik dengan eksistensi makhluk aneh itu.

"Khukhukhu. Sepertinya makhluk penuh sihir ini menarik~"

"Ki-Kirara, tolong jangan dekat-dekat dengan makhluk itu!" Nagisa memberi peringatan pada Kirara yang tanpa sadar terlalu dekat dengan posisi si makhluk biru.

"Jadi kau, setan berambut merah yang dengan sombongnya melempar seruling, hah?!" Ugo menghampiri Karma, merapatkan kepalan tangannya, bersiap memberi pelajaran pada si anak jahil.

"Ugo jangan!"

TING!

"Ugo, berhenti." Nada suara lembut seorang perempuan datang mendekati kerumunan yang sedang kacau.

"Kak Yamraiha!" Aladdin tampak sangat gembira akan kedatangan Yamraiha.

"Aladdin, kau baik-baik saja?" Yamraiha tetap mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Ugo, mencegah jin besar itu membalas Karma.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Anda datang menjemputku?"

"Iya. Aku curiga kau tersedot gerbang sihir yang ada di buku yang tengah kau baca di perpustakaan."

"Haah." Helaan napas berat dikeluargan Ugo. "Yamraiha, tolong jauhkan tongkat sihirmu dariku. Aku sebenarnya hanya menggertak si rambut merah itu." Ugo mengaku.

"Aku yakin Ugo memang baik." Aladdin berkata dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

Tak lama kemudian Ugo menyusutkan diri dan masuk kembali ke seruling yang ada di leher Aladdin. Para siswa kelas 3-E tercengang menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Mereka siapa Aladdin?" Yamraiha memecah suasana.

"Itu kak Nagisa. Dia yang memberiku tumpangan tempat tinggal semalam." Tunjuk Aladdin ke arah Nagisa.

"Ah, hai. Aku Nagisa. Salam kenal. Dan mereka semua adalah teman-teman sekelasku." Nagisa memperkenalkan diri dan juga teman-temannya dengan sedikit gugup pada Yamraiha.

"Terima kasih banyak telah membantu Aladdin." Yamraiha mengelus kepala Nagisa. Sebuah kesejukan dirasakan Nagisa di kepalanya, karena Yamraiha adalah seorang penyihir air dan penyembuhan.

"Aladdin, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke Magnostadt. Pegang tanganku erat-erat. Aku akan membuka gerbang sihirnya."

"Baik. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kak Nagisa dan kalian semua yang tadi telah menyambut kedatanganku di kelas 3-E. Aku sangat senang. Dan juga, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian bahwa kalian saat ini sedang dikelilingi rukh putih dan bercahaya keemasan. Itu menandakan bahwa kalian adalah orang yang berhati baik semua."

"Lalu apakah rukh-ku berwarna hitam sendiri Aladdin?" Karma menyeringai sarkas.

"Meskipun ada beberapa yang hitam, tapi lebih banyak rukh putih yang selalu mengelilingmu, kak Karma."

"Sudahlah Karma, kau kan sebenarnya memang anak baik." Ejek Nakamura pada Karma.

"Cih." Karma menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Aladdin, jaga kesehatan dirimu ya." Nagisa mendekati Aladdin, menjabat tangannya.

"Baik, kak. Aku sangat senang bertemu kak Nagisa." Aladdin bahkan memeluk Nagisa.

"Ayo Aladdin." Yamraiha mulai membuka gerbang dengan tongkat sihirnya, kemudian mengajak Aladdin memasukinya. Aladdin membalikkan badan, melambaikan tangan pada Nagisa sebelum Yamraiha menutup gerbang sihir.

"Ah, tak kusangka aku benar-benar bertemu tokoh seribu satu malam. Aladdin dan seruling ajaib." Gumam Nagisa dengan wajah gembira.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Yey! Akhirnya bisa mengikuti event Sari Roti setelah delapan bulan berlalu tanpa bisa berpartisipasi :")


End file.
